DESCRIPTION: This application proposes research related to NIMH Division of Services and Intervention Research. The aim is to complete the Phase I development of an interactive, Spanish-language multimedia self-help program for depression (Development of the English language prototype was funded by NIH Grant 1 R43 MH58056-01A.). This software will provide information, alternative viewpoints, self-help exercises, coping strategies, and other resources; while engaging users in an on-going process of identifying and managing their mood disorders. We will conduct the following evaluations of the module: (1) Expert Reviews of Content and Usability, (2) Stage One Usability Test (with depressed subjects), and (3) Stage Two Usability Test (with depressed subjects). Dependent measures and formal criteria for success are specified. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Potential commercial markets for depression self-help technology include psychotherapy clients, mental health professionals, consumers of anti-depressant medication, and health maintenance organizations.